Speak Up
by grappletree
Summary: "Asano-kun, kau tahu apa fungsi teman," ujar Nakamura Rio sambil lalu. Asano Gakushuu hanya tersenyum sedih, "Ya, aku tahu.". Si setan wanita kelas E dan si ketua OSIS terlibat percakapan berdua saja! Apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan akankah Gakushuu mempercayai Rio sebagai "tempat sampah" masalah hidupnya?


**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom isn't mine, but oh, if I owned it maybe I'll make the third season. But it will not be as good as Yuusei Matsui's of course.**

 **Note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Superman by Rachel Platten. Gomen kalau ada yang tidak berkenan :v.**

* * *

 **Speak Up**

" _If I could break away half of all your pain.."_

Mata biru gadis berambut pirang itu menangkap pemandangan aneh. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut senada dengan senja menghadap pintu ruangan kepala sekolah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terengah-engah, lebih tepatnya, nafasnya memburu. Mata violetnya menatap pintu dihadapannya seolah akan menelan pintu itu bulat-bulat. Bibirnya melengkung, mengeluarkan suara geraman marah, bak seekor singa yang marah. Lelaki itu adalah Asano Gakushuu.

" _I'd take the worst of it and carry you like you carry me.."_

"Dasar monster!" geramnya, tangannya meninju tembok di sebelahnya.

Nakamura Rio berjengit kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari sang ketua OSIS. "A..Asano?" panggilnya, berusaha memastikan pengelihatannya.

Manik violet itu dengan cepat berpaling menatap manik biru milik Rio dan membulat kaget melihat kehadiran Rio. "Nakamura?! Sedang apa kau di sini?" nada bicaranya dingin dan berbahaya.

Suara Gakushuu yang dingin tidak menyurutkan niat Rio untuk bertanya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa pula bibirmu berdarah?"

Refleks, tangan Gakushuu memegang ujung bibirnya. Ia melihat setitik darah menempel di ujung jarinya. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya dingin, beranjak pergi. Rio memandangi kepergian Gakushuu dengan bingung. "Oh ya, Nakamura," Gakushuu menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menoleh sedikit, "Jangan anggap setelah hari itu, kau bisa mengetahui urusanku seenak jidatmu!" dengan itu, Asano Gakushuu melangkah pergi dan langkah kakinya menggema di lorong SMP Kunugigaoka. Lehernya yang berwarna biru kehitaman membelakangi Rio.

" _You say that you're alright when tears are in your eyes.."_

Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah Gakushuu memohon pada Kelas E untuk mendominasi ujian akhir mereka, Rio melihat remaja itu berjalan keluar sekolah. Ia mencuri dengar semua yang anak Kelas E dan Gakushuu bicarakan. Setelah rombongan anak Kelas E pergi, Gakushuu hanya bertahan sebentar, menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan ke arah danau di dekat sekolah mereka.

Rio memutuskan untuk membuntuti Gakushuu. Ia penasaran, ada apa dengan raut wajah remaja itu? Tidak seperti biasanya. Begini-gini, Rio itu peka lho. Gakushuu menyusuri jalan sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, sesekali Rio bisa melihat pergelangan Gakushuu yang terlihat lebam. Sejak kapan ketua OSIS teladan itu berkelahi? Rio kira yang hanya muncul dengan lebam semacam itu hanya Karma.

"Keluarlah, Nakamura. Aku tahu kau ada di sana," apa ini? Suara Gakushuu lebih terlihat lelah dibanding biasanya, ia pasti sudah bersikap dingin dan malah mungkin membentak Rio karena lancang mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" gerutu Rio, keluar dari balik tiang listrik persembunyiannya.

Gakushuu tertawa pelan, "Warna rambutmu itu terlalu mencolok."

"Oh ya? Katakan itu untuk rambutmu sendiri," gerutu Rio, mendekap lengannya kesal. Gakushuu hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang lelah, mulutnya membentuk sedikit senyum. Uh oh, pikir Rio, kenapa sikapnya aneh begini?

"Katakan, apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh. Pasti kau ada maunya, kalau tidak, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Rio terdiam. Ia idak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kalau ia katakan hal yang sebenarnya..pasti Gakushuu akan mencemoohnya. "Kuanggap kau hanya kebetulan searah denganku kalau begitu," kata Gakushuu, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Asano!" yang dipanggil menoleh. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Apa itu penting bagi anak Kelas E sepertimu?" ejekan Gakushuu bahkan tidak menyentuh ekspresinya, seakan ekspresi yang ia pakai selama ini adalah topeng dan kali ini Gakushuu lupa tidak memakai topengnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau ke danau dulu," kata Rio, waktu ia melewati Gakushuu, ia sengaja menabrak pundak Gakushuu.

Alis pemuda itu terangkat, tujuan Rio sama rupanya dengan tujuannnya. "Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana," Gakushuu mempercepat langkahnya, mendahului Rio.

Pemuda itu duduk di pinggir danau, dengan kaki bersila dan tangan yang sibuk memelintir rumput di sekitarnya. Lagi-lagi Rio melihat lebam di tangan Gakushuu yang lain. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?".

Gakushuu sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi Rio memotongnya, "Jangan berani bilang kalau itu bukan urusan anak Kelas E! Aku akan langsung mendorongmu ke danau!"

"Hah," matanya memejam dan tertawa hambar, "Dorong saja. Toh, aku sudah lelah."

Alis Rio terangkat, apa dia tidak salah dengar? "Kau yakin ingin tahu?" suara Gakushuu membuat kepala Rio mendongak.

"Biar kutebak!" tangan Rio memberi isyarat agar Gakushuu menutup mulutnya. "Kau pasti habis berkelahi? Lalu kau dihajar?"

"Mendekati," Gakushuu tersenyum miris. "Aku memang berkelahi. Aku juga dihajar habis-habisan. Hanya saja..aku tidak melawan."

Alis gadis berambut pirang itu terangkat. "Bodoh," pikirnya. Berkelahi? Sepertinya Gakushuu tidak pernah punya musuh di sekolah. Lantas siapa yang kira-kira menghajarnya? Yang pasti, seseorang yang punya hubungan buruk dengan sang ketua OSIS.

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama muncul di benak Rio. "Ayahmu. Ini semua kerjaan ayahmu kan, Asano-kun?"

Gakushuu nyaris terlonjak. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Kau dan ayahmu memang punya hubungan yang tidak baik kan? Udah ketebak banget," jawab Rio, ia mulai bersimpati. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata pemuda itu. "Sungguh," tapi Rio melihat mata pemuda itu tergenang air kesedihan.

" _It's okay that you need me.."_

Rio terdiam, ia teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia membongkar isi tasnya. Gakushuu menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan bingung, ia sudah bersiap ingin menolak kalau si Nakamura pirang itu menawarkannya tisu.

"Ini," Rio menyodorkan sebuah obat memar. "Memarmu lebih cepat sembuh kalau pakai ini."

Alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Obat memar? Untuk apa kau bawa obat semacam ini di dalam tasmu?"

Rio baru saja mau menjawab, tapi Gakushuu memberi isyarat agar ia diam. "Giliranku, biar kutebak. Kau membawa obat itu supaya bisa mengobati Akabane kalau dia memar gara-gara berkelahi kan?"

Bulu kuduk Rio meremang. "Asano, kau sungguh mengerikan."

"Hah, apa? Gosip itu sudah menyebar ke seantero Kunugigaoka, tahu," dengus Gakushuu, membuat pipi Rio merah.

"Jadi kau mau ambil ini tidak?"

Gakushuu tersenyum tulus, " _Arigatou_ ," lalu mengambil obat itu. Sejenak Rio terpaku dengan senyum itu. Ia yakin Gakushuu sebenarnya baik, dan kalau dia lagi baik, ternyata dia bisa juga jadi _ikemen_.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Gakushuu sesekali meringis ketika obat itu mengenai kulitnya. "Kau tahu, Asano, apa itu fungsi teman," kata Rio sambil lalu.

"Hm?"

"Teman ada saat kau membutuhkannya. Kau boleh ceritakan semua unek-unekmu, tumpahkan saja. Aku bisa jadi tempat sampahmu. Rahasiamu akan kujaga,"

Tangan pemuda itu berhenti bergerak. Ia memang butuh teman, teman untuk berkeluh kesah. Rasanya ia lelah menanggung segala bebannya selama ini. "Nakamura, kau tahu ayahku. Ia orang yang keras. Bagiku, Ayah lebih sayang pada murid-muridnya, Mori-san, Ikeda-san, dan Nagai-san. Ia membenciku dari dulu," suara Gakushuu mulai berubah lirih. "Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, membuat Ayah patah hati. Ia begitu mencintai Ibu. Sejak itu Ayah membenciku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anaknya," dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum, entah senyum yang menandakan apa.

"Dan ia sering memukulmu?"

"Ya. Setiap kali dia kesal atau semacamnya gara-gara pekerjaannya, pasti aku yang jadi sasarannya. Kadang kami berdebat, tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti dia yang menang. Di rumah kami ada aturan tidak tertulis 'Ayah selalu benar. Jika ayah pernah salah, kembali ke aturan nomor satu.'. Hah, bagiku lebih mudah menghadapi cewek PMS disbanding menghadapi ayahku yang sepertinya PMS setiap hari," keluh pemuda itu.

Rio nyaris tertawa mendengar pernyataan akhir Gakushuu. "Nah, lantas kenapa kau tidak melawan saat dipukul?"

"Aturan nomor satu, Nakamura."

"Serius, Bodoh."

"Kau pikir siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?" sembur Gakushuu. "Pikirkan saja. Ayahmu adalah seorang jenius yang mendapat sabuk hitam dihari ketiga latihannya. Mau melawan pun yang ada malah tulangku yang patah,"

Mereka berdua sama-sama meringis. "Aku rasa ada sebuah lembaga yang menangani kekerasan itu bernama kepolisian, Asano-kun," kata Rio.

"Lalu apa? Aku jadi yatim piatu, gitu? Yang benar saja Nakamura," ia memutar bola matanya. "Gini-gini aku masih anak berbakti. Aku memang membencinya, tapi ia tetap ayahku."

"Tiga kata untukmu,"

"Eh?"

"Kau cari mati."

 _"You don't have to be Superman.."_

Gakushuu terbahak. "Katakan itu juga pada kekasihmu itu."

Pipi Rio memerah. "Pertama, Karma-kun bukan kekasihku. Kedua, mungkin dia memang _doyan_ berantem, tapi setidaknya Karma-kun tidak tinggal _seatap_ dengan monster," gerutunya.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Gakushuu memandang lurus ke depan, memejamkan matanya. "Ujian akhir sebentar lagi tiba. Aku harus jadi yang pertama lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak kalah tahun ini. Kalau aku kalah lagi, mungkin dia akan membunuhku."

Rio tertegun. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Gakushuu selalu belajar demi mendapat peringkat satu? "Kukira kau selalu menempati tempat pertama supaya bisa mengalahkan ayahmu..,"

"Itu hanya alasan pendukung," gumam Gakushuu. "Aku mau mengalahkannya untuk membuktikan kalau aku _layak_ disebut sebagai _anak_ nya."

Hari itu, Asano Gakushuu yang terkenal sebagai si manusia sempurna, membuka topengnya. Menunjukkan sisinya yang retak dan nyaris hancur. Selama ini ia menutupi semuanya, Rio ragu kalau teman-teman Gakushuu di kelas A mengetahui hal ini. Keringat yang membasahi tubuh pemuda itu melunturkan _concealer_ yang menutupi bekas-bekas kekerasan ayahnya. Rio bisa melihat betapa buruk perlakuan yang diterima pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"Sudah mulai sore, aku mau pulang," katanya, beranjak berdiri.

Rio masih diam saja. "Bagaimana denganmu, Nakamura? Mau pulang?"

"Eh iya. Ayo pulang,"

Begitu mereka mencapai jalan raya, matahari sudah terbenam. "Nakamura, _arigatou_ sudah mendengarkan keluh kesahku," gumam Gakushuu, Rio menoleh. Wajah si ketua OSIS memerah.

Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. " _Doitashimashite_ ,".

* * *

Dan di sinilah Nakamura Rio berdiri. Sorak sorai Kelas E yang berhasil mengalahkan Kelas A pun mendadak berhenti. Semua hening. Terdengar isak tangis yang mulai merembet. Itu Kelas A. Tidak. Mereka bukan menangisi kekalahan mereka.

 _Kono tabi wa goshushousama deshita_

Kata-kata itu membuat Rio tercekat. Ada foto Gakushuu di bawah tulisan itu serta nama pemuda berambut jingga itu. " _Kono tabi wa goshushousama deshita_..?" gumam Nagisa di sebelahnya.

"Asano-kun meninggal?" Kelas E saling berpandangan.

"Kapan? Perasaan kemarin aku masih liat dia di danau deket sekolah deh,"

"Katanya sih bunuh diri,"

"Tapi mayatnya aku dengar penuh luka lebam!"

"Iya lho, katanya mayatnya ditemukan di dekat danau."

"Dia tenggelam kali,"

"Mana mungkin Asano tenggelam!"

Segala percakapan di sekitarnya terasa berputar di kepala Rio. Ia tidak percaya. Kenapa Gakushuu harus mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu?

 _"Aku sudah terlalu banyak kalah tahun ini. Kalau aku kalah lagi, mungkin dia akan membunuhku."_ Rio teringat kata-kata Gakushuu saat mereka ada di danau itu. Kepala Sekolah pasti menghajarnya habis-habisan karena ada di peringkat kedua. "Gakushuu, kau tidak perlu seperti ini," lirih Rio pelan sekali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku waktu itu? Aku kan temanmu," setitik demi setitik air mata mulai membasahi pipi putih si gadis pirang.

 _"Atau bukan?"  
_

 **Pojoknya Author: Hai minna! Grappletree kembali lagi :v. Ah ini agak absurd ya ceritanya. Author bikin ini udah dari sebulan lalu tapi baru selesai hari ini. Tadinya pengen bikin romance tapi kok ga dapet ide :(. Yasudalah biarkan aku meramaikan fandom AsaRio yang kurang asupan ini/dibuang ke laut. Anyway, adakah yang punya rencana ke AFAID 2016? Kalo ada yuk ketemuan :v**


End file.
